Cumpleaños ¿feliz?
by RockForever43
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre un catastr... digo un cumpleaños feliz.
*Los personajes de Corazón de melón no son propiedad mía sino de Chinomiko*

¡Hola! (aparece una chica bronceada vestida de manera extraña bailando) les habla [inserte nombre nuevo y curioso aquí].

He venido a contarles mis problemas… No, no, qué va. Yo sólo quiero sacarles una gran sonrisa y por eso ¡Traigo un Two-shot! Estuve jugando un poco a cdm y conforme avanzaba conocía a más personajes, claro, después de haber ahorrado PA´s. Y tantan salió esto, cuyo título me costó muchísimo decidir, si vieran el esfuerzo que hizo mi mente (nótese el sarcasmo). Puede que esta nueva idea pase desapercibida como el fic de Castiel (quien leyó mi OS me entiende), pero las visitas me alegrarán la vida.

Sin más por el momento Eve les presenta:

 **Cumpleaños ¿feliz?**

En el difícil mundo de Iris…

La mayoría de las personas esperan con gran ímpetu el día de su cumpleaños. Y no sólo porque son el centro de atención y tienen la oportunidad de celebrarlo en una gran fiesta, sino porque esperan recibir: re-ga-los. Sí. Eso es lo que primordialmente quieren, ¡para qué mentir! Todos esperamos al menos un pequeño detalle del amigo, del tío, del abuelo, de un completo extraño que viene a comer de a gratis… ¿y por qué no? del novio, aunque a veces éste ni se acuerda.

Pero en esta ocasión nos concierne relatar el catastrófico pero inolvidable cumpleaños de Iris, la joven de cabello naranja, para los que no se acuerden de quién es. Ella cumple el día de hoy sus 16 años. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Hacía no mucho tenía 15 (¿en serio? No me digas) y ahora es toda una señorita hecha y derecha, o al menos eso se espera que sea ¿no?

Al principio pensó que nadie se acordaría, pues ni su perro le ladró para felicitarla. Sus padres no estaban en casa y lo más terrible de todo es que su cumpleaños había caído en domingo, día en el que "internacionalmente" no había clases, vale por lo menos en la mayoría de los países. Por lo que no tendría la oportunidad de recibir un abrazo físico por parte de sus compañeros de instituto. Sin embargo, ¡tenía el Facebook! Para revisar si alguno de sus panas le había puesto algún mensaje felicitándola. Con una sonrisa mañanera, entró a su cuenta y miró rápidamente hacia la parte de notificaciones. Tenía sólo 2. La primera era una invitación a Candy Crush y la segunda era un "like" que le había dado su tía a una de sus fotos de cuando era bebé. Bajó la mirada entristecida y se fue a desayunar un huevo frito.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejano a la casa de Iris, se hallaban dos chicas intentando hacer el mejor bizcocho, pastel, tarta o torta del mundo. Pero desafortunadamente, lo que tenían era una extraña creación traída de otro planeta, y es que el aspecto de la crema dejaba mucho que desear, pues su consistencia lejos de ser espesa, tenía un color oscuro con cosas verdes que parecían ser hojas cortadas por la mitad, sin olvidar que sobre el menjurje nadaban trozos pequeños de carne.

—No pensarás meter eso al horno ¿verdad, Rosa? —el rostro de Violeta lucía aterrorizado, pues estaba segura de que si calentaban esa "cosa", la casa prestada de Lysandro explotaría en mil pedazos.

—Pues claro que sí —asintió con una sonrisa endiablada cogiendo el trasto en el que estaba la mezcla. Violeta se alejó de ella y se fue a esconder detrás del congelador.

—Espera tía, no lo hagas —intervino Kim—. Melody y yo ya hemos comprado la tarta.

—Bueno, mejor así. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡La fiesta de Iris está por comenzar! —Rosalya se quitó el delantal de cocina y se fue a lavar las manos.

—¡Gracias, me han salvado! —dijo Violeta tímidamente a las chicas después de que Rosa se fuera.

—Tranquila, también hemos comprado los Tequeños y las bolitas de queso porque estaba segura de que la comida de nuestra amiga Rosalya nos causaría indigestión —comentó Melody poniendo una cara de molestia.

—Sucrette quedó de ir a por Iris ¿verdad? —entró Rosalya sorprendiendo a la castaña que acababa de hablar mal de su comida.

—Sí —contestó Kim—, ya no deben tardar en llegar.

—Cuando ella llegue gritaremos ¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¿De acuerdo? —organizó Rosa saltando alegremente—. Para ese entonces ya debieron haberse puesto sus orejas de conejo, de gato y de oso según sea el caso.

—¿Y los regalos en dónde los dejamos? —preguntó la más pequeña.

—Sobre los sillones estarán bien… ¡Hey cuidado con cambiar etiquetas! —advirtió.

Sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, Rosalya metió al horno su maravillosa creación. Leigh, Castiel, Nathaniel y Ken llegaron 15 minutos después, y de inmediato les obligaron a ponerse las orejillas. A duras penas aceptaron (a través de pequeñas amenazas proferidas por la peli-plateada) y se adentraron a la casa del victoriano, el cual aún no llegaba con la banda sonora que le daría ambiente a la fiesta. Todos colocaron los regalos, grandes, chicos y medianos sobre el lugarcito predilecto, se escondieron y esperaron a que apareciera la festejada. Golpe, paso, golpe… ¡Y tocaron la campanilla!

—¡Es ella! —afirmó Rosalya poniéndose alerta—. A la cuenta de tres… 1, 2, 3

—¡Sorpresa!

Y todos saltaron alegremente en cuanto se abrió la puerta. Para su desgracia, no era ni Iris ni Sucrette, era nada más y nada menos que Lysandro. Sí. Completamente solo. Sin banda sonora, claro.

—¡Muchas felicidades que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad! —gritó Nathaniel cuando por fin asomó su cabeza después de haberse peleado con Castiel porque no le dejaba salir del escondite. Se ruborizó al ver que se trataba del albino.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —el victoriano estaba muy sorprendido al verlos.

—Amigo, no me digas que se te olvidó que nos prestaste tu casa para hacerle una fiesta a Iris y que quedaste de traer a la banda sonora —dijo Castiel colocando su mano sobre el hombro del albino después de habérsele acercado.

—Ah jeje —¿en verdad se había olvidado?— No lo olvidé, estaba bromeando —pues no parecía eso —La banda no podrá venir, todos enfermaron y dijo el médico que si salían a la calle podrían morir —era la primera vez que decía una mentira, pero era eso o quedaría mal por su despiste.

—¡Escóndanse todos! ¡Ya deben estar por venir! —ordenó la organizadora de todo el evento.

Sonó la campanilla otra vez y volvieron a saltar emocionados en cuanto se abrió la puerta. No. No era la festejada, eran los intrépidos gemelos, Armin y Alexy que venían cantando el cumpleaños feliz.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Acaso no dijeron que no vendrían? —el rostro acusador de Rosalya daba miedo.

—Tranquila, mi amor… —Leigh la intentó calmar.

—Al final decidimos venir por el bien de Iris —respondió Armin.

—Oh… pensé que veníamos a robarle el internet a Lysandro porque nuestro pago venció ayer —comentó Alexy con el tono más inocente.

—¡No le hagan caso! ¡Hoy se levantó con un buen sentido del humor! —Armin le tapó la boca a su hermano.

Todos, incluidos los gemelos, volvieron a esconderse detrás de los sillones…

En lo que llega Iris, (la tercera es la vencida ¿no?) hablemos un poco sobre la decoración de la habitación en donde será la catastró… ejem la inolvidable fiesta. En primera, Rosalya decidió que la temática era de adultos, pues Iris ya no parecía ser una niña, por lo que contrató stripers para el sano entretenimiento de todas ellas, pero sobre todo de la festejada. Claro, llegarían muy pero muy noche, una vez que los chicos (sobre todo Leigh) decidieran irse a casa, el problema era Lysandro, no podían echarlo de su propio hogar ¿o sí?

En fin, seguimos con la decoración. Globos de colores exóticos y carteles con buenos deseos adornaban los techos y paredes. Los muebles de la época victoriana fueron llevados "cuidadosamente" a otro salón. ¡Que no se entere Lysandro de que uno de sus espejos se rompió! En su lugar, pusieron tres mesas con manteles blancos y con centro decorativo, dos de ellas para la comida y la más grande para la tarta de chocolate. En una de las cuatro esquinas, se hallaban dos sillones encontrados por los costados perpendicularmente, ambos llenos de regalos. Atrás de estos estaban todos los invitados apretados pero calentitos. Y al centro del salón… ¿una cáscara de plátano? ¡Madre mía!

Algunos consejos sobre fiestas, parte 1 de 2:

1 ¡Nunca permitas que haga la tarta una persona que no sabe cocinar!

2 No pidas la casa prestada a alguien con malísima memoria.

3 No uses orejas de conejo, gato o cualquier otro tipo de ser. Tiene sus consecuencias.

4 Si vas a contratar stripers, procura que sólo sea una fiesta donde haya chicas.

5 No dejes comida tirada en el suelo, sobre todo en la pista de baile.

¿Quieren saber cómo terminó todo esto? Espero su sensual opinión (claro, para los que gusten dejarme un review)

Prometo más participación de los afamados y sensuales chicos en el siguiente episodio .


End file.
